Princesses In Disquise
by Oohprettystars
Summary: What happens when 2 princesses and 2 princes decide to runaway from there realms? They meet, fists fly and they enter a new world where finding freedom and happiness, is harder to find than it seems. Kagome, and Sango find this out the hard way, and they need to find their own ways to get what they want. Did I mention they had to conceal their identities as vampires too?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

In this world there are three realms. The dark realm, The light realm, and The human realm.

Dark realm and light realm, description: Vampires. Princesses. Princes. East region. West region. red moon. night all the time.

Human realm, description: Humans. Poor. Villages. Feudal era without the demons pretty much. daylight. white moon.

**Ages:**

**Kagome- 18**

**Sango- 19**

**Inuyasha- 19**

**Miroku- 20**

**Sesshomaru- 22**

**Rin- 20**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sexy Inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi does! ;)**

**Princess's In Disguise**

**Chapter 1**

A teenage girl with long, silky, raven locks down to her waist walked through the large doors that led to her chamber.

Her skin was really pale and flawless, and she had Chocolate brown eyes.

She was wearing a black dress that was strapless and flowed down to the floor. It was tight at the top to the waist then flowed elegantly, and on top of her head was a balck tiara that had silver diamond's studded into it.

On her back, between her shoulder blades was a birth mark that had a quarter moon with black wings that were not touching the moon. It was not just a birth mark though; it was also a sign of royalty.

For this teenager, was the Princess of the dark realm, region East.

Her name was Kagome, and she was by far the most beautifulest vampire known in the dark realm.

"Princess! The princess of the light realm is finally here! Please hurry up your refreshining so that you can finish your duties!" Yelled an Impatient maid.

Kagome scowled.

_Duty this, duty that! Sango doesn't care about my duties! She's my best friend for fuck sakes!_ She thought harshly.

She finished brushing her hair and started to walk to the Royal chamber.

_Dammit, I hate this place..._

She stopped at a large window in the large hallway she was walking in and looked outside. She took in the whole scenery. From the iron gates to the black moon that was always glowing onto the palace, to the dead tree's that surrounded the palace. Her eyes eventually landed on the gates again and this time they stayed there,

She finally tore her gaze away from the gates and started to walk to the royal hall again.

When she finally got there she saw Sango standing by the doorway across the room from the doorway she was coming from. She was wearing a dress similar to Kagome's but, instead of black, her dress was white.

She had long dark brown hair with bangs that were split in the middle and side bangs that were cut at about her mouth. And on top of her head was a tiara that was Silver and had black diamonds studded into it.

She had brown eyes and flawless, pale skin like Kagome.

"Sa- Princess!" She called.

"Princess Kagome! Not much has changed since I was last here I see!"

Kagome laughed.

"Ha ha ha! Nope! Not much happens around here! Well, we should get ready for the celebration of meeting." Kagome winked at Sango who was by her side in a flash.

"Shall we?" She asked politely.

"We shall." Kagome answered.

They linked arms and started to walk to Kagome's chamber.

They were just outside Kagome's chamber when one of her maids stopped her and Sango.

"Kagome- Hime, I hope you haven't forgotten about the celebration of meeting taking place at noon today. Both of your parents are excited that you are meeting the princes of the West regions. This is a very important celebration." She said with a serious face.

Kagome smiled trustingly.

"Of course I haven't forgotten about the meeting Kaede, we will start to ready ourselves right now."

Kaede nodded at the girls then walked down the hallway. They entered the chamber.

"Ready ourselves to escape that is..." The girls both whispered. They looked at each other and smiled mischievously.

Kagome grabbed a black hooded cloak form under her king sized bed that had a dark purple canopy.

Her sheets were black with dark purple flower designs and her pillows were also black with dark purple designs . At the bottom of her bed was a small black dresser, and beside her bed on both sides were a golden side tables that each held black candle holders with a candle in each that was lit. On the opposite side of the room was a long table that had a candle stand on each side and there was one wooden chair that was tucked in under the table.

Her floor was made of black marble and right beside the door was a black closet. The walls were dark purple too, and along them were paintings with golden frames that held paintings of black flowers.

And on the far wall from the door was a glass door that was curtained with a see-through curtain, that led out to the balcony. On each side of the door was a glass window that was also curtained but not see-through.

Sango went to her luggage and grabbed a white hooded cloak.

They took of their crowns and tossed them onto the bed.

Then they put on their cloaks and went out to the balcony.

"Sure you wanna do this?" Sango asked.

"Ya. I need to get away from this hell hole. The princes can meet us some other day, cuz right now, they aren't important."

Sango nodded at her friend. They went out to the railing and just scanned the whole area, checking for guards that were on duty. From where they were standing they could see five scattered across the court.

"Are you sure you want to give up this life?"

Kagome looked at her.

"No, I know I won't be able to give this life up, but I have to get out of here. Even if it means making sacrifices." Kagome turned her attention back to scanning the area.

"Well shall we get started then?" Kagome asked as she smirked at Sango.

Sango smirked back.

"I think a sixty- foot drop should be interesting."

"Ha, ha! ALLRRRIIGHHTTT!" And at that Kagome and Sango climbed over the balcony railing and plummeted towards the ground in a diving position.

Their cloaks were gliding with the air as they put their hands to their sides.

They laughed as they fell and as they neared the ground they put their hands up. And as the touch the ground they land gracefully into a ninja looking pose.

They stood up and dust there selves off, then they took off towards the gate using their vampire speed.

"Hey you!"

Kagome and Sango didn't stop running, they just looked at with eyes that said 'I wanna play a game.'

They both smirked then stopped running towards the gates. They switched directions and started to run towards the guard.

They reached him and started run around him in a circle making him dizzy.

"Ha, ha, ha! Human! How are you a guard! A vampire could easily kill you!" Kagome taunted.

"And not just kill you! But suck. You. Dry. Ha, ha, ha!" Sango and Kagome laughed at the guard.

"Well, you know we would love to stay and chat, but we have things to do. Adieu!" Kagome said before Sango and her ran towards the fence again.

The guard collapsed.

"So dizzy..."

Kagome and Sango finally reached the gate, and right on timing they heard a loud scream.

"THE PRINCESSES ARE GONE!" They heard Kaede yell. (A/N they have extreme hearing since they are vampires.)

The girls started to snicker as the gracefully jumped into the night sky and over the fence to freedom.

When they landed on the ground and started to run again Kagome started cheering.

"We did it!" Kagome cheered, but when she looked at Sango she saw that she had an uneasy look on her face.

"What is it?" She asked.

Sango looked at her.

"Didn't that seem quite easy? Too easy one would say."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Shit... Oh god!"

Kagome Tackled Sango and slammed her and herself into a hollow tree.

"What the fu-"

Kagome covered Sango's mouth with her hand and brought her lips to her ear.

"Listen..." She whispered to her.

"They couldn't have gotten too far, go search near the gates." They heard someone order.

"Hai!"

The person sighed.

"Damn that bitch. She is such a disgrace! You guys! You go search the eastern part of the forest, and you guys go search the southern. Then the rest of you go search the western part. And don't you dare bring me nothing!"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other again.

"Humans..." Sango whispered. Kagome nodded.

"And a lot of them..." Kagome whispered back.

"Shit... we'll have to try and sneak through the trees."

Sango agreed. They got out of the tree and hopped onto one of the branches when they heard someone coming.

"-That bitch can be really scary at times."

They were right underneath their branch. The girls were getting really nervous.

"Uh, change of plan..." Kagome whispered.

Kagome jumped from the branch and tackled one of the guards knocking him out. Then she quickly got up and punched one of the other guards in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

A guard tried to come up behind her but she turned around fast enough and kicked him in the jaw most likely breaking it. The last guard just tried to run away but Kagome was on his heels in 2 seconds flat. She ran in front of him and grabbed him by the throat and threw him against a tree.

She looked around examining all the un-conscious bodies. When she was satisfied with her work she dusted of her hands and walked towards the branch Sango was still standing in.

She looked up and her and gave her a questioning look. Sango was gaping.

"Where the hell did you learn all that?" She yelled.

Kagome just shrugged.

"I get bored a lot..."

Sango gaped again, then shook it off.

"follow me," Kagome started, "cuz our next stop is the southern part!"

Kagome leaped back into the branches then started to jump from branch to branch gracefully and fast with Sango right beside her.

**Oh yeah! Howz that for a first chapter! ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boom bam baby! Keep them reviews comin'! 3**

**I edited the first chapter a little too! Just to give ya an update! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sexy Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does! ;)**

**And before I get on with the story i'm gonna answer a quick answer that was asked!**

**Ilovetacos5- Hm, I guess i'm kinda expected to make Kagome a hanyou now, eh? You tell me what she should be, cuz honestly i'm kinda still unsure whether to make her a hanyou or not, I want her and Inuyasha to be compatible, so should I make both of them full vampires or both of them half vampires?**

**And on with the chapter!**

**Princesses In Disguise**

**Chapter 2**

"Sango..." Kagome whispered.

"Hm?" She answered.

"Are you okay with running away with me? You're a princess too, and a good one at that. You didn't have to come with me... Won't you miss your parents... Kohaku...?"

Kagome was staring at the tree's in front of her refusing to make eye contact with her best friend.

"Well... of course I'll miss them... But I would miss you if you left... I don't know... what about you? Souta... your mom..."

Kagome scoffed.

"My mother! Yah right! I couldn't care less about she would think of me! So why should I care about her! Souta though... Yah, I'm gonna miss the little brat..."

Kagome's face saddened.

"I see him again one day though. "

Sango looked at Kagome.

"Were getting closer to the border,"Kagome said.

Sango looked away then took a deep breath.

"You ready? There's gonna be a lot of them," She said.

Kagome scoffed again.

"Ha! Oh please, I was born ready! Let's see what these bastards got!"

When they got close enough to the border they went higher up into the tree they were in.

They peaked through the leaves and saw around ten guards hiding behind stuff and in bushes.

Kagome wanted to laugh so badly at them but didn't.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Sango asked.

Kagome smirked at her.

"Okay, listen up, and listen well..."

Meanwhile at Dark realm region west...

"MY LORD THERE GONE!"

A tall man with long white hair, pale skin, and a black crest (A/N Yah I know it's purple! Or was it blue...) on his forehead stood up from his chair.

" Who's gone?"

"Prince Inuyasha and the prince of light realm region west!"

"Grrr! That idiotic half brother of mine!"

The man threw his hands up in the air in frustration and started to growl.

"Damn him! Well do you have any idea where he could've gone?"

The little green imp bowed his head.

"No idea lord Sesshomaru..."

Lord Sesshomaru: King of Dark realm region west.

Married to Rin.

Wears a black crown with silver diamonds.

And yes he does have all his other markings.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you going to do...?"

Sesshomaru looked at the little green imp.

"Well, I know what i'm not gonna do. Let him off without punishment after I find that ASS! Jaken get all the guards to search for him!"

The little green imp, know named as Jaken scurried off out of the door, and as he went out, a beautiful women with black, long hair past her shoulders walked in and leaned against the door frame.

"What did Inuyasha do know...?"

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the woman.

"Rin... Well, if you should know, your brother in law decided to take a vacation."

The women, Identified as Rin widened her eyes.

"He didn't!"

Sesshomaru smirked at her shocked face. (A/N ya, ya, big whoop, he _smirked_, is that such a big deal? (Yes...) SHUT UP!)

"You sound like you didn't eve expect this."

Rin eyed him.

"He's your brother! Shouldn't you be more worried? What if he gets hurt?"

Sesshomaru almost cracked up in laughter when he heard her say that, key word: almost.

"Trust me, he won't be the one getting hurt, it's more likely that he ends being the one hurting someone."

Rin made a worried face.

Mmmm...You sound so sure..."

"And you sound so un-sure."

"Mmmmm..."

"Are we there yet...?" Said an exhausted voice.

"No! Stop asking! That's like the 30th time you've asked that! Now shut da FUCK up!" yelled an annoyed voice.

"Wahh! Inuyasha!"

*PUNCH!*

"I thought I told you to SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Inuyasha yelled.

While Inuyasha walked off, the other person was lying on the ground, with swirly eyes and a big goose egg on his head.

Inuyasha growled at him.

"Baka. Why did I even bring him!" He yelled to himself.

Kagome jumped out of the tree and landed on a guard covering his mouth so he couldn't scream for help.

It was pitch black in the forest so the other guards couldn't see Kagome drag away guards one by one.

But she accidently tripped over a root while she had her hand over a guards mouth and he made a slight squel.

_Shit!_ She thought.

"Akiko! Did you hear something...? Akiko..." she heard a guard yell.

"Shit! Everyone's gone!" She heard another guard yell.

"It's them!"

"Stand your ground men!"

"I'm a woman!"

"Fine! Stand your ground!"

"Keep your eyes open! Don't let them take you!"

"HAI!"

"What's goi-"

"That was Keiko! They got her!"

Kagome, and Sango( who joined her after she kidnapped five guards) Were amused by the guards conversation and started to laugh.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You guys are so FUNNY!" Kagome Laughed.

"Too FUNNY!" Sango giggled.

"Where the hell are they!"

"Everyone get closer together!"

They watched as the guards got in a circle facing the outside.

"Try and get us now!"

One of the guards flashed something red and bright.

Both girls shielded their eyes.

"AH!"

"Fuck! What was THAT?"

"Just a little signal," They heard one of them responded.

Kagome grew fearful.

"For what..."

"Back up!"

Kagome's head exploded with ache and she almost fell out of the tree she was in.

She quickly recovered and saw the little Patch of dark brown fur.

"Shit! They sent the fucking WOLVES! Sango we have to get out of here! Now!"

She saw Sango nod at her from the tree she was in.

Kagome put on a brave, fearless, and determined face. Not like Sango's who's face was full of fear and worry.

Kagome quickly jumped out of the tree but before she could jump onto another tree something had tackled her.

"AH!" she screamed.

"Kagome!" Sango cried.

Kagome looked at her attacker and saw a ball of fur on top of her growling.

"Bastard!" She snarled.

"Get the fuck OFF me!" and at that she gave the wolf a strong kick in the stomach.

"Sango let's GO!"

"..."

"Sango!" Kagome looked around for Sango and only saw a doggy pile of wolves.

"SHIT! SANGO!"

She swiftly ran past the other wolves trying to attack her and when she got to the pile she fought her way past all the wolves.

When she finally saw white cloth she grabbed at it and picked up Sango, then she ran away, past the border to freedom.

But, the freedom didn't matter right now because when she looked down at Sango, she saw that her dress and cloak was tattered. The was blood smeared in certain places and she had bruises almost everywhere and some on her face.

"Shit! Sango!"

Sango stirred in her sleep. She felt something warm and soft underneath her, she opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on a futon in some bodies hut. It was dark in the room she was in but that didn't really matter to her. She got up from the futon and was about to head for the door but something stopped her.

"Oi! Baka, where do you think your goin'! you're not allowed to leave unless you can pass inspection," announced a voice she could easily recognize.

"Kagome. Fine. Inspect me, even though you and I both know i'm all healed.

Kagome smirked.

"We shall see..." She said in a creepy voice.

Kagome started to inspect her arms, legs, back, stomach, face, etc. And just as Sango had said, she was all healed. She didn't find any bruises or anything.

Kagome sighed.

"Fine. Your clear." She declared.

Sango sighed in relief. Then she eyed her best friend.

"So... exactly _where_are we?" She asked.

Kagome just looked at her with a blank expression, then her whole face exploded with happiness.

"Well, how do I put this... I know! I'll just show you!"

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and led her through the door to outside.

Sango's eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. She gasped and almost fainted.

Kagome started to giggle at her expression.

Sango's eyes traveled everywhere, to the other hut's around the one she was resting in, to the sky. And, if possible, they grew even bigger.

"No way..." She whispered under her breath.

Kagome was looking up at the sky too, smiling.

"I know... It's amazing, how something like this could be just outside our realm..."

When the two were done gawking they headed back into the hut to gather their things, but Sango stole one last glance at the orb in the sky, as it was not like the red moon Sango Kagome shared in their realms. Instead, it was bright and yellow, and it wasn't even a moon. It was a sun. And it sat in the sky proudly and beautiful, surrounded by clouds and light blue slowly turning into an orange-ish, red-ish colour as it started to go down.

"These people are so lucky, they get to wake up to this beauty every morning, and we don't even get a morning... Until now..." Sango claimed.

Both girls smirked at each other.

"I think this is going to be a fun new beginning!" Kagome sang.

Sango nodded.

_Oh yeah..._

**AWWWWWWWW! How beautiful! Am I sure I wrote this... nah, I couldn't have writin this, it's too, hmm, what are the words i'm lookin' for... good...**

**He! He! He! So that's the end of this chapter! And I only messed up, hmmm, eh... I lost count... oh well! Not important! But what is important is that I get the next chapter done as quickly as possible! Wish me luck!**

**JA NE! Tee- hee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya I don't really have anything to say besides this.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha, Takahashi- san does... But I still own the plot and the new characters to come! Ha! U guys in black suits ain't got nothing on me! :P**

**And on with the chapter!**

**Princesses In Disguise**

**Chapter 3**

"Ahh! These flowers smell so pretty!" A teenage girl squealed. She had raven locks that were now cut at about mid- back, and beautiful chocolate eyes. She wore a black hakama pants and a blue short sleeved haori. (did I get that right?) And last but not least strapped to her obi was her Sagusayuri, a sword that she got when she was five and mastered at the age of 12.

"Oh my gosh! These ones are so beautiful!" Another teenager squealed(A/N wait... she's 19 so wouldn't that make her a women... oh well! ^_^). She was a brunette with long hair that was cut but was in a high ponytail, and she had memorizing chestnut eyes. She was wearing a white yukata with a pink obi.

It had been 2 months since Kagome and Sango had run away from their realms; they were living peacefully in their own hut far away from the borders, (they had bought the hut with the limited amount of money they had brought with them) and they had managed to live without anyone finding out they were vampires. They were just normal villagers, and that was just how they wanted it.

Oh, and did I mention they made a new friend on their way to Haru village (the village they are currently in) turns out she was heading the same way as them so she tagged along with them and they managed to become good friends. Ayame Midori (A/N Midori is green in English like the colour of her eyes... i'm not very creative when it comes to names... *awkward laugh* He... He...) She had emerald green eyes and fiery red hair that was put up in two pig- tails. She wore a red yukata with a white obi that had a black strip around it.

"Ooh! Check out these flowers!" The red head shouted towards her new friends.

"Pretty! There are so many!" Kagome clasped her hands together and held them at her chest as she stared memorized, at the all the different colours of the flowers.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Kagome heard Ayame whisper from behind her.

"Ya..." Kagome whispered back, her gaze still fixed on the flowers.

"Haru village is famous for their flowers... that's why I love it here!" Ayame Stared at the now setting sun.

"Oh, and it also famous for it's beautiful scenery!" Ayame pointed a finger in the air, closed one eye, and put a hand on her hip as she leaned towards Kagome.

"But you wanna know what I like the most about Haru Village?"

"What?" Kagome and Sango said in unison (she just got there, well she didn't_ just _get there but she got there when Ayame asked the question, man i'm confusing myself... I hope i'm not confusing you!)

Ayame smirked and leaned in more.

"The... BOYS!" Ayame yelled.

Kagome sweat dropped and Sango beamed.

"Boys!" She squealed.

"Yup!"

"Yay!"

Kagome giggled as she watched her best friend and new friend do the can can.

"BOYS! BOYS! BOYS!" They sang.

"Join us Kagome!"

Kagome giggled again as she linked arms with the girls and they can caned all the way to their hut.

"BOYS! BOYS! BOYS!"

* * *

"Wow, Hobo wasn't kidding! Look at all the-"

"GIRLS!"

*HIT!*

"baka..."a rough voice mumbled. He had long silver hair down to

"Jeesh Yash... You don't have to be so mean..." another voice mumbled as he rubbed his head.

Inuyasha and Miroku had just gotten to Haru village, their destination.

"Anyways... what I was about to say before I was _rudely _Interrupted," Inuyasha sent a death glare Miroku's way.

"Look at all the flowers, this place really is famous for it's beauty. And you are right-"

*Bump!*

* * *

Ayame, Kagome, and Sango had stopped can caning half way to their hut and now they were just chatting about whatever Kagome was on the right, Ayame was on the left, and Sango was in the middle.

(1:00 EXACTLY! Lol sorry I just had to do that! Please continue!)

"Wah! I feel like Ramen right now-" Kagome started to say before someone bumped into shoulder... hard...

"Ow!" She put her one hand on her shoulder and glared at the person guilty of her pain, but when she looked at him he eyes widened. He was very handsome, with long silver hair, and golden orbs for eyes. She shook her head and glared at him again.

"Baka! Watch it!" She yelled at the stranger.

The guy glared back at her.

"Me! What about you wench!"

Kagome's face turned red from anger and she unsheathed her Sagusayuri, causing a crowd to form.

"W-WENCH! N-NO ONE! CALLS! ME! A! WENCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" She roared.

The guy just smirked.

"Oh really? I bet you don't even know how to use that sword!" He mocked.

Kagome screamed in anguish and Sango and Ayame grabbed her arms to prevent any future violence.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I'M GONNA FREAKIN KILL HIM! I KNOW HOW TO USE MY SWORD! WANT ME TO SHOW YOU, YOU BAKA! LET ME GO!"

"Kagome! If we do that someone could seriously get hurt," Ayame explained.

"Ya! HIM!" Kagome's face was blood red by now with anger as she continued to struggle under her friend's grip.

* * *

Inuyasha smirked at the raven haired girl. And behind Inuyasha Miroku beamed at the brunette who was restraining raven haired girl with the red head.

He walked around the crowd and came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hello... will you bear my child?" He asked in a calm voice.

* * *

Sango's eye twitched.

*UPPERCUT!*

"ARE YOU MENTAL!" She screamed not noticing that she had let go of Kagome leaving only the strength of a human to restrain her.

"Sango!" She yelled as Kagome got out of her grip and headed towards the very cocky guy.

* * *

The crowd started making bets on whether the raven haired girl would win and whether the cocky guy would. Most bet's were on Kagome because she had a sword, but some people had their doubts and thought that Inuyasha would win because of how strong he looked (*cough, cough* girls *cough, cough* is it getting chilly in here? ^_^).

* * *

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kagome roared.

The crowd started to get wild.

"Shit Kagome!" Ayame yelled as she ran at the girl with Sango right behind her.

Miroku's hand twitched as he lay un-conscience with swirly eyes.

"Kagome! Don't kill him!" Sango yelled.

* * *

Inuyasha smirked again as he crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

Kagome used her vampire speed and swung her sword at Inuyasha, She didn't cut him because he swiftly dodged her, but she did manage to slice some of his silver hair. She took another swing as this time she got him in the arm. She saw him wince a little as he grabbed his arm where she cut him.

She jumped high in the air and sliced the air bringing her sword down above him.

(A/N I know this isn't very good but I don't really get to practice action, so i'm not very good, anyways it's 2:04 and i'm gonna go to bed right now.)

(well... it's 2:18 and i'm just startin to type... What. The. Fuck.)

* * *

Inuyasha easily dodged the crazy chick's next move, he stepped to the side but when she landed she got up right away and slashed at him. But, he continued to sidestep and dodge her attacks.

* * *

Kagome was getting pissed.

"Stop moving!" She yelled at the silver headed buy.

"Well you know I would if you would stop ATTACKING me!"He yelled back.

Fire burned in Kagome's eyes and if possible, her face became even redder from anger. Oh how this guy made her blood boil, and she just met him too! The cheering got louder, and Kagome could hear Sango's and Ayame's faint yells over the roar of the crowd.

"Kagome! Stop it!" Ayame commanded.

"Kagome you baka! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Sango barked.

Kagome didn't bother listening. She started to kick at Inuyasha, she jumped and pointed one of her legs bringing it down at the silver head with all her speed and strength. When she hit the ground dirt and dust and what not littered the air. Everyone started to cough as they stared at the crater that Kagome had created. When the air had cleared and people were able to breathe again they all ran towards the crater. Everyone cheered as some girls booed and started to walk away. People started collecting their money.

* * *

Sango, Ayame, and Miroku ran towards the crater with worried looks.

Miroku smirked at the scene before him.

"My, My Inuyasha... Looks like you aren't as strong as you claim to be..." He muttered while crossing his arms.

Sango and Ayame gasped and quickly jumped into the crater.

* * *

Kagome was standing over Inuyasha straddling his waist with the tip of her sword on his heart, one move and she would pierce his skin. She wore a smirk on her face as her component wore a scowl.

"Your mine now..." Her face grew dark, she was just about sink her sword into her sword into his heart but something stopped her.

(A/N PERFECT cliffy! XD sorry! Continue!)

* * *

Inuyasha glared at women who had her sword over his heart, he closed his eyes waiting for death, but it didn't come... He opened his eyes and saw her sword beside his head and her collapsing body.

* * *

Kagome's mind went blank as she collapsed onto the guy earning an "oomph!" out of him.

Ayame stared at Sango in amazement.

"How'd you do that?" She gaped.

"Hm? Oh! Weak spot! Found out about it when we were six!" Sango said as she held up her finger.

"Right at the crook of her neck! Just a little squeeze and she passes out immediately!" Sango smirked.

"But I only use it in emergencies!" Sango explained. Ayame sweat dropped.

"So just now you considered this situation an emergency..." She mumbled.

Sango laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"He, he, he... well... um, well... We should really get this guy treated from the wounds Kagome inflicted upon him!" Sango picked up Kagome and threw her over her shoulder. Ayame gaped again.

"Damn your strong!"

* * *

Inuyasha got up clutching his arms.

"Thank you for taking that bitch off me, she was heavy as shit!" He said.

(A/N oh and by the way the crowd went away after collecting their bets)

Sango glared at the injured guy.

"You know if Kagome was to hear you say that she would kill you... and I wouldn't stop her..." Sango's tone sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine.

"C' mon!" Sango said as Ayame and her started to head to their hut.

Inuyasha followed them and Miroku soon followed them.

**DONE! YUSS! Now I can work on another chap of A long lost friend! Love that story! It's fun to type!**

**REVIEW! PLZ! XD TIME: 3:28 AM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo EVERYONE! PLEASE READ!**

**Just had to get this chapter done! Startin HIGHSCHOOL ****TOMORROW****! So my business is gonna increase 10 folds! SORRY!**

**Follow me on twitter! I'll be tweetin bout my fanfics and fanfiction and just funny things I go through! Or just funny things! =P follow me!**

**Oh! And please check out my profile when you have the chance! I got some story's on it that I hope to write in the future, and I wanted some feedback on them! So please check them out! ;D**

**And HAPPY B-DAY ****CITY KITTY! I hope you had a slammin party to celebrate you 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY! CONGRATS! XD**

**Love you guys! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha, Takahashi- san does... But I still own the plot and the new characters to come! Ha! U guys in black suits ain't got nothing on me! :P**

**And on with the chapter!**

**Princesses In Disguise**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome mumbled in the corner of her hut as she sat with her arms and legs crossed.

"Stupid baka... bastard... he's got some nerve... callin me wench... bastard..."

"Kagome will you shut the hell up already and come help us!" Ayame yelled at Kagome, as she and Sango tended to the silver headed boy.

"Ya!" Sango agreed glaring at Kagome who childishly glared back.

"Will _you _shut the hell up! I told you i'm FINE!" The boy argued.

Sango turned to the boy and crossed her arms.

"Prove it," She challenged with a smirk. Ayame looked between the two and sighed.

* * *

Inuyasha stood up and took off his haori.

"Does it LOOK like i'm hurt?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips and smirking.

* * *

The girls gaped, even Kagome in her dark corner.

* * *

Miroku pouted and crossed his arms in the corner near the door.

_How come he always has girls gaping at him and I don't! _He thought.

* * *

_HIS ABS! _The girls screamed in their thoughts.

_HE'S SO HO- Wait what? NO! NOT HOT! NOT HOT! ME NO LIKE HIM! Gah! I need air! _Kagome thought as she got up, and headed for the door.

"I- I'm going for a walk!" She stuttered as she stiffly walked over to the exit like a robot.

When she finally got out she loosened up a bit. She stretched her arms and sighed.

"Much better..." She muttered.

* * *

Inuyasha's throat burned.

_Crap... When was the last time I drank..._

"Um, I'm gonna go too..." He said in a dry voice.

"Aw! C'mon Yash! Can't we stay for a little while longer?" Miroku wined.

* * *

The girls broke out of their trances.

"You can't rat- tail, but Yash can! Hey, you got any other friends who aren't letches? " Ayame asked with sparkles in her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha scoffed.

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't CARE. Bye! Oh! And my names _Inuyasha_, not, Yash. Yash is just a nickname." After saying that, Inuyasha took his leave.

"Okay! I'll just stay here, and accompany these two beautiful women!" Miroku chirped.

Inuyasha came back and grabbed Miroku by the collar of his robe, then he dragged him out the door mumbling.

"Stupid lecher..."

Inuyasha's throat burned with thirst.

"God..." He breathed, clutching his throat.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's nothing," He saw a girl walk into the forest near the village.

"I'll be right back..." He whispered.

* * *

Kagome walked into the forest looking around at the scenery.

"So beautiful..." She muttered.

It was getting dark outside as Kagome strolled around carelessly.

*Snap!*

Kagome went from careless mode to ninja mode upon hearing a noise nearby.

"Whose there!" She screamed out at the darkness. She darted her eyes around and stood her ground.

Something was getting closer, and closer to where she was.

_It's probably a filthy bandit! _She thought with disgust.

* * *

_That voice sounded familiar... _Inuyasha thought a got closer to the girl.

_So... thirsty... _He was practically dragging himself because of the lack of blood. Whenever some vampires are thirsty, they do uncontrollable thing for blood. But further into the thirst, they become weak, and defenceless.

_SO... THIRSTY! _Inuyasha started to run to the girl, until he was right behind her.

* * *

Kagome's entire body stiffened when she felt a presence right behind her. She whipped herself around and brown eyes met glowing red orbs.

Next thing she knew, she felt something pierce her neck.

Her eyes widened when her body started to pulse with sparks. She felt an unimaginable sensation that you would only feel in fairytales. It was amazing. Un- describable. It was as if she was the only thing in the world and nothing else mattered. The feeling bore into her soul and made it light up. But when the feeling was gone Kagome snapped back into reality.

"Vampire..." She whispered before she collapsed unconscious.

* * *

_What the hell was that... It felt... wow. Could that girl be... my soulmate? A vampire too? _Inuyasha thought as he shook the feeling out of him.

_No, it can't be... can it?_

**Boom bam! Voila! I'm done! Haha! I finished 2 chapters in a day for The Ice queen and Princess's in disquise! I feel proud. ^_^ And sorry for the really short chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

**Time: 9:01 PM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer: Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 5**

Kagome opened her eyes to a bright light that happened to be the sun. She shielded her eyes with her arm and groaned from the ache she felt in her neck. She sat up and rubbed the pain with one hand while she leaned on another one.

"Damn what happened?" She asked herself rembering the scene that happened in her head.

"Oh ya… I was bitten and passed out. Great." She stated with as sarcastic tone. She got up and stretched her back and arms, then she walked around the forest until she found a small clear water stream. She looked at her reflection and did a double take at the wound that was at her neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed out. She touched the wound with wide eyes, and flinched at how much it hurt.

"Ah! God damn bitch! This should have healed by now! Why is it still here?" She couldn't remove her gaze from the crimson crescent mark from the person who bit her last night. She stared at it like a person would stare at a messed up painting or drawing.

She finally tore her eyes away from her reflection in the water, stood up, and ran away to find Sango and Ayame. When she got to their hut she found both of her friends passed out on the floor on their futons. Ayame had a bit of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth that made Kagome sweat drop and Sango snored like a dying horse which made Kagome just feel ashamed of her friends.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled at them grabbing both of their futons, and slipping them out from under them causing them to roll onto their stomachs. They squealed and glared at Kagome who just gave them an evil smirk.

"Mornin' ladies," She mused. Both girls mumbled curses and revenge before getting up and groaning.

"I was having such a good dream too… Me and Kaito were getting married and were about to share such a blissful kiss of love—" Kagome interrupted Ayame before she had to run and find someone to throw up on.

"Blah, blah, blah! Don't give a care. LOOOOK!" She said like a child showing their mother a toy they want. Kagome pointed to her bite mark and Sango and Ayame's eyes popped out of their head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" They roared in unison.

"Ya, I know right, that's the exact reaction I had when I saw it!" Sango stared at Kagome with a questioning look.

"Shouldn't it have healed?" She asked.

"Healed? Oh ya, I almost forgot you guys were vampires! Ha, ha… silly me…" Ayame sweat dropped at herself and zoned out.

Kagome looked at her red- headed friend and also sweat dropped, then she shook her head and shrugged at Sango's question.

"I don't why it hasn't healed, when the guy bit me it felt like I was being electrocuted!" A shiver went down Kagome's spine from just thinking about it. Sango gave Kagome a weird look that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"And did this feeling feel good…? Or bad?" Kagome shrugged at her and looked around.

"I can't describe it… I just know that it felt… ecstatic!" A smile brightened up her face, but she still didn't look at Sango. Kagome thought back to the feeling once again but this time she ignored the weird spine tingling feeling. Her smile grew even larger—if possible—and she wished she could feel it again. She wish she could feel like there was nothing but her in the world once again. She could do anything, just her, free to live life without any regrets, just pure happiness.

"Kagome? Kagome?" She snapped back to reality to see Ayame snapping her fingers in her face.

"What?" She said dumbfounded. Ayame and Sango just looked at her with idiotic grins glazing their faces.

"YOU FOUND YOUR SOULMATE!" They screamed before tackling Kagome to the ground. Kagome quickly recovered from their surprising action and answered confused.

"My what?" She asked even more dumbfounded.

"Bah you dense girl! Your soulmate! The one person that your truly meant to be with, IN LOVE WITH! The person you want to be with for the rest of your LIFE!" Ayame screamed into her ears making her cringe.

"You do realise how long my LIFE would be? To be with one guy for that long would be amazing but I don't believe it." Kagome said yelling out the word _life._ Her friends gave her another weird look and Kagome thought that they did that way too often. She wondered why…

"Baka," Ayame started.

"Dense baka," Sango concluded. Kagome puffed her cheeks at them, then she got up leaving the on the floor before dusting herself off.

"Hmph! Fine! Be that way! I'm going to go get me some ramen!" She huffed in a childish way before leaving. Well, that was until she ran back into the hut to grab her cloak.

"He, he… just getting something to cover up my neck… but once again! I am going to get me some ramen! ADIEU!" Sango and Ayame sweat dropped at their raven haired companion, then they both sighed.

"Gosh, she is so childish…" Sango said crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"So… you wanna go get some curry?" Ayame asked her. Sango cracked one eye open and burst.

"God Ayame! That should NOT be a question! Of course I want some freaking curry! I'm starving! Let's go." Ayame sweat dropped again before shaking her.

"Jeesh, no need to PMS on me, I was just askin'!" Ayame replied before she realized that Sango had already left. She sighed and went out to find her.

"Jeesh, she couldn't even wait for me…?"

* * *

~KAGOME POV~

I sighed as I sat down on a stool in some restaurant . I ordered some ramen for myself and rested my head in between my palms waiting for my food to finish. I had the hood of my cloak up so that it had covered my ugly looking neck, I mean seriously, it looked like I was beaten and tormented only on the neck. There was an ugly bruise that was a mess of purple and black and the actual part where vamp guys teeth broke my skin was staring to scab up and it was stained with some dry blood. Ya, not really a pretty sight… Man, just thinking bout the stupid bite made my neck start to ache. I wanted to rub it but I had a feeling it would just feel like hell a lot more than it already did so I just tried my best and ignored it, though I'm not sayin it was easy. It HURRRTTSSSS! I closed my eyes for a moment until something delicious smelling filled up my nose.

"Here's your food," I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and almost started drooling… Ok so I did drool a _litttlleee_, but can you blame me? It smelt and LOOKED so good!

"You know you look like a real idiot when you drool," a familiar male voice said from beside me. I jumped in surprise and my stool stumbled to the ground bringing me down with it.

"YIPE!" I squealed and landed hard on my butt.

"I-Itai…" I whispered rubbing my sore bottom. I looked up to see a certain silver headed guy staring at me with side eyes. It didn't take me long to register exactly what he was staring at after I felt a sudden breeze go through my hair.

My hood had fallen off my head and he was staring at my neck.

"Well fuck…" I mumbled under my breath.

**OMG sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! Truth is that on my old laptop I can't log on my user any more so I couldn't get any of my files, including the chapter I was workin on for this story, so I had to rewrite everything on my net book… ya well enough of my excuses.**

**You know the drill.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer: Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 6**

Last time:

"You know you look like a real idiot when you drool," a familiar male voice said from beside me. I jumped in surprise and my stool stumbled to the ground bringing me down with it.

"YIPE!" I squealed and landed hard on my butt.

"I-Itai…" I whispered rubbing my sore bottom. I looked up to see a certain silver headed guy staring at me with side eyes. It didn't take me long to register exactly what he was staring at after I felt a sudden breeze go through my hair.

My hood had fallen off my head and he was staring at my neck.

"Well fuck…" I mumbled under my breath.

"!" I stared at Inuyasha's expression. He wasn't saying anything and I had the urge to rip off his face because maybe then I would get actually get a sound out of him. Wow I must've really rendered him speechless. SAY SOMETHING!

**Inuyasha POV**

Holy shit… No, it can't be, she CANNOT be my soulmate! There has to be another vampire here! Hell, there has to be at least more than ten! This village is pretty big and packed. Ya, that's it, I'm just being paranoid… that's all… I didn't do that to her… Oi, why is she staring at me like she wants to hurt me?

**Normal POV**

"W-what did that to you?" Inuyasha stuttered. He cursed in his head at how shaky his voice came out. But, he didn't think she knew about vampires so he had to pretend he didn't know either so he guessed it worked.

Kagome had a panicked look for a moment but she shook her head and quickly put her hood up before sprinting away. She thought about how he couldn't know, but if the time came she could just lie, right? She could pretend that she had no clue vampire's existed. Ya that could work.

Once she reached the hut she saw that Sango and Ayame were gone so she decided to lie down and wait until they got back. She rested with her hands underneath her head and she had one leg bent.

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

She fell asleep…

**Morning**

"Why you lil… gimme me my ramen you son… damn gingerbread man…"

"Kaaggggoooommeeeee!"

"Fuck you Mr. Lily… mines so muh betteerrrr…" Sango and Ayame sweatdropped at their friend's sleep talk.

"Does she use a weird dream spell on herself every night?" Ayame asked staring at the raven haired girl who had a trail of drool running down the side of her face and onto her futon.

"Mhhmm…Ne? What are you guys giving me that look for?" The two girls shook their heads and flipped Kagome off of her futon.

"Wakie waki! Risen shine! Common lets go out! I'm thirsty!" Sango said with a grin. Kagome sighed and looked outside. She got up from her heap on the floor and went out.

"Ah, what a beautiful night!" She said with a smile. She looked around and then she saw something that caught her eye. The crimson fabric of a haori. She quietly walked into the forest and followed it. Her theory was confirmed when she silver strands of hair. It was Inuyasha. He was standing in the moon light and Kagome's throat started to burn when she saw his succulent neck shine and practically call out to her. Her mouth felt dry and she couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out of the bush she was hiding in and tried to tackle him but he quickly stepped out of her way. She landed on the ground and saw that Inuyasha's back was facing her. When she finally saw his face she smirked at the surprise that laced into his eyes.

"Surprised?" She said with a smirk. She used her enhanced speed and tackled him to the ground. She had him in a straddled position and had his arms above his head in death grips. Inuyasha had the same look of surprise and shock on his face. She guessed he was too shocked to fight back or struggle.

Kagome bent down and licked his neck which made Inuyasha stiffen and finally realize what was happening. He struggled under her grip which only made her tighten her grip and sink her fangs into his skin.

"Ahh!" He screamed out at the pain. She greedily sucked at his blood and for a moment she swore she felt her body softly pulse. Once finished she lifted her head up and looked into Inuyasha's petrified eyes.

Blood dripped from Kagome's mouth and dropped onto Inuyasha's face. They stared into each other's eyes until both of their bodies started to pulse.

Kagome's glowing red eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha's golden orbs turn glow the same crimson colour.

"Y-your—"She was cut off when she felt something burn her neck where she had been bitten and the same the happened to Inuyasha.

"I-itai!" Kagome screamed and fell onto her butt in between Inuyasha's legs. She clutched her neck with both hands and tears blurred her vision from the pain she felt.

Inuyasha sat up and also held his neck.

"Ah!" He screamed closing his eyes. They're bodies continued to pulse but all of a sudden everything just stopped. The pulsing, the pain, they're glowing eyes… Kagome wobbled and her eyes rolled back into her head. She fell into Inuyasha's arms unconscious and Inuyasha held her shoulders feeling dizzy himself. Eventually he too fell back into the darkness.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango and Ayame screamed as they saw the two pass out. They were terrified from what they had just saw and were scared to know that, that would happen to them someday (Ayame is a vamp too in- case you didn't know)

"Inuyasha? Kagome? Wake up!" They yelled. Sango pinched Kagome and Ayame slapped Inuyasha multiple times but neither of them could get a response. They saw their chests go up and down so they were still alive but they didn't know what was wrong with them or why they wouldn't wake up. Sango opened Kagome's eyes and gasped when she saw that Kagome's warm chocolate eyes were replaced with blank crimson orbs.

"S-she's become a full- fledged vampire…"

**Well this was totally on the spot… Sorry been busy infact I really have to post this quick cuz I have homework and I'm screwed if I don't get it done! **

**Ja ne for now minna~san!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Damn I really need to find me some more spare time…**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha**

"S-she's become a full- fledged vampire…"

Kagome's once again brown eyes stared—sorry, _glared_ into a pair of gold orbs which happened to have mutual feelings of angst.

"No, it's not true. You're lying to me! All of you! This is just some stupid joke! I'm still a fledgling and THIS dope is NOT my you- know- what!" Kagome's eyes narrowed as she spoke her words with malice dripping off of every syllable.

"I refuse to believe this!" She screamed out. She faced her friends with steam practically coming out from her ears.

"Oi! Wench! Why are you being so loud! You're making my dang ears bleed!" The other newly full-fledged vampire blurted out, clutching both sides of his heads with his clawed hands.

"Don't talk to me like that! Did your mother ever teach you manners?" Kagome retorted.

"You bashing my mom?" Inuyasha roared his face now inches away from Kagome's.

Sango and Ayame sighed.

"Usually finding out your soul mates brings you closer together, but I guess it just made you guys grow farther apart… or so we think…?" Ayame questioned raising an eye brow. Kagome sent daggers her way.

"We are NOT, I repeat, _NOT_, SOUL. MATES." She argued. Giving off a huff she puffed her cheeks and stormed out of the hut leaving everyone to give her a weird look.

"Pfft, that was so immature!" Ayame stated, crossing her arms. Sango sweatdropped and thought of something.

"Oi, Yame, there's a festival tonight." She said bluntly. Ayame's eyes lit up.

"OH. EM. GEE. Sango we HAVE to go! Kya! Do you think there will be candy?" She asked in a childish way. Sango smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Ya, like Kagomes the only immature one, by the way, yes, they will have candy." Sango grinned and both girls squealed.

"Yay! Alrighty, now let's go get something to eat!" Ayame announced in a determined voice.

"And we may as well find Kagome too while we're at it," Sango added. Both girls nodded and walked out of the hut leaving both guys alone.

"I love how they totally ignore us," Inuyasha muttered smirking to himself while Miroku sulked.

"Sango didn't notice me at all…" He sobbed. Inuyasha laughed and finally exited the hut with his depressed friend behind him.

* * *

Kagome sat on a tree branch with one knee propped up and her hands behind her head. The tree was right beside a rose garden and the scent made Kagome forget everything that had happened lately. Her eyes were closed in relaxation and she enjoyed the for once quiet and peaceful serenity her spot provided her. She sighed and practically melted onto the branch, and the way her body was slightly numb from comfy-ness reminded her of a sloth, she heard they were lazy and relaxed creatures and didn't really give a damn about anything. That was how she felt that moment, but, sadly nothing lasts forever.

"Did you hear?" She heard a frail voice of an old woman asked from inside the small hut beside. She heard the crackle and pop of a fire and she could hear the sound of a spoon scraping the bottom of a pot as someone stirred it.

She had the urge to barge into the house and to tell them to shut the hell up because of all the annoying sounds they created, but she decided not to because she would have ended up getting blood everywhere (if you know what I mean).

"Of course theirs flyers everywhere about her!" A man said. This caught Kagome's attention.

"Mhm! I always knew the queen's daughters were so beautiful! And what about the princes? Their flyers are everywhere especially with all of those teenage girls fawning over them!" Kagome's eyes widened. What was this about queens, princesses, and princes?

Kagome hopped out of her tree silently and immediately put her hood up to cover her face. If what these locals were saying was true she and Sango were in trouble, and there is no way in hell she is going back to that stupid castle! She liked having a morning and then a night! Do you know how boring looking up to a red moon is? Every day, 24/7! Argh talk about BORING!

Kagome ran until she was more into the village and she could hear the screams of girls and fantasies of males.

"Oh my god she's gorgeous! But why would she want to run away from being a princess? She's so lucky! Ugh, what a waste!" She heard one teen say. Kagome's heart almost stopped when she heard the words _run away._

Kagome pushed through the crowd and almost fell over because of what she saw. Posters covered tree's all over and they littered the ground and anything else that they could stick onto, and they all had drawings of Kagome and Sango. Whoa, they really want to get her back, but, something got her eye. She heard the old people talk about princes, so could that mean…?

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. In fact, she was pretty sure this was fate playing a sick, disgusting trick on them. On some of the posters she saw none other than Inuyasha and the other person who was with him… what was his name again? Oh whatever.

Kagome blinked a couple times.

"No. Way." Was it wrong that she wanted to throw up but _laugh _at the same time? Ya, she thought so.

This had to be some kind of a prank, Inuyasha is the prince she was supposed to meet and _supposedly _**MARRY**? Okay, now she just had the urge to throw up. Gross, gross, gross, oh my god, just _gross_. She was already his _soul mate _(as if that wasn't bad enough), but now she's his _f-f-fiancee_?

Kagome threw up.

"Oh my god, get away from me!" A girl shrieked, disgusted.

Kagome wiped off her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono and felt her hair move slightly.

Why was everything so quiet all of a sudden?

Kagome looked around and her pupils diluted once she realized that her hood had slid off her head. A boy in front of her looked at the drawing in his hand, then he looked back up at her with a shocked, but confused expression across his face.

"You look like her… But, your eyes are different…" He mumbled. Kagome inwardly gulped and the stares seemed to bore holes into her head from every direction.

Wait? What about the eyes?

Kagome noticed an opening and decided to use it otherwise she might not be able to get out of this situation. Thank god for all those years of acting (lying).

With a wave of her hands, she grinned and let out a giggle.

"Please don't tell me you think I look like the princess also? I assure you I'm not, so will you people LAY OFF and LEAVE ME BE?" She snapped. The villagers sneered and some scoffed at her bitchy remark.

"Wow, you definitely cannot be her, you're like the complete opposite of the definition for _princess_," a boy muttered. Kagome wanted to jump and skip in joy when people started to nod their heads in agreement.

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Glad you think so," she retorted in the most un-ladylike way she could pull off. She scoffed and pointed her nose towards the sky as she stormed away from the crowd to look for a certain… silver headed vampire… Boy, did he have some explaining to do…

**He, he… Don't you just love writers block (sarcasm). Blech, anyways I am back! Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update I haven't updated any of my storied in a while (My bad…) So ya, and I decided to update this one before the others because I haven't updated this story in a while and I am getting sick of the word "updated" because I said it way to much right now and it's pissing me off because I hate repeating worrdsss! Ugh, anyways enough of this nonsense, Stefanie get a hold of yourself and POST ALREADDYYYY!**

**Ta~ta for now my lovely animaux's ;D **

**{~LOVE-all-we-HATE~}**

**REVIEW PLEAZE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHAT TIME IS IT SUMMA TIME! ITS MY VACATION! XD Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I finished exams (XD) on Friday (THANK GOD) and my internet was out on my netbook so I had to transfer everything and then theres my wittle brothers graduation! he's a little nerd ;) but enough excuses here's your new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha**

"What's the meaning of this?" I questioned throwing a poster towards his face. My face was slightly tinged and I didn't know why, it was either embarrassment, anger, or maybe it's because I ran so hard and fast just to find this idiot.

He looked at me with an expression mutual to my own.

"I don't know, but do you mind explain THIS!" He retorted throwing a piece of paper at my face just like I did to him. I look down at the parchment in my hands and I narrowed my eyes and crumpled the paper.

"Nothing! Maybe people thought I was so beautiful that they started calling me some kind of missing princess…" I lied crossing my arms and looking away with my nose in the sky. Inuyasha scoffed at me.

"You know what, I actually believe that, well not the 'thought you were beautiful part,' but the 'you're not a princess' part." I glared at Inuyasha momentarily the 'hmpfh' d' childishly.

"You know what, I'm sick of you." I hissed before stomping my foot and pivoting away from him angrily balling my fists in rage. I heard Inuyasha scoff.

"Aw, well what a coincidence, because I'm sick of you too!" Inuyasha glared at the back of Kagome's head as she stomped away. He scoffed.

'That stupid girl…' He thought, puffing out his cheeks, balling his hands, and walking away in the opposite direction Kagome trudged off to.

He frowned as he walked with a single thought tugging at his mind.

'Could she really be THE princess…?' He shook his head and stuck his nose in the air.

"Of course not!" He determined out loud. Villagers stared at him and he scoffed in their direction.

"Keh."

Kagome reached her hut and when she opened the curtain, she found Ayame and Sango sitting on the floor facing each other gossiping. What they were gossiping about? Well, she didn't really know what, but she made a quick guess.

"You guys see them…?" She asked frowning as she fully entered the hut. Her friends nodded and got up.

"They're everywhere…" Sango mumbled. The corner of Kagome's lips dropped.

"Damn…" She whispered sitting in a corner and brushing a hand through her bangs. She leaned her head against the wall of the hut and stared at her friends with a pleading look that read _what am I going to do? _

Ayame and Sango paced while Kagome talked.

"I'm lucky that my eyes were red when I went to look at them. I was almost caught because the stupid drawing, and luckily my personality managed to mangle me out too.." She explained. Ayame stopped pacing and her eyes lit up just like the light bulb in her head.

"Then we should go somewhere else! To the central!" She suggested. Sango and Kagome stared at her and thought about it. Then Kagome smirked.

"Yah! That's a good idea! More crowded, careless people, and plus! I'll never have to see that jerk ever again!" She grinned and jumped up to hug Sango and Ayame who giggled at her hugged the pure blood back.

"Alright! Let's start packing girls! Our new adventure is starting! To Central!" Sango announced.

"Yah!"

"Miroku were going to central." Inuyasha declared as he walked up to the womanizer who was currently surrounded by village girls. Miroku whined.

"Aww! So soon! But I just met these beautiful ladies!" He sang smiling at the girls who were giggling in his arms. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed arms at his perverted friend.

"And I would never leave Minamori…" He said lecherously smiling and at the brunette to his left. The girl glared at him and Inuyasha smirked when she slapped him.

"You stupid lecher! And it's _HI-NO!"_ She shrieked grabbing her friend's wrist and dragging her away. Miroku held his swelling face and tried smiling at her friend but she just scoffed at him and flipped her hair.

"Pervert!" She hissed in a high pitched voice. Miroku sighed.

"Her voice is the reason I picked Lina…" He mumbled crossing his arms and watching them stomp away. Inuyasha sweatdropped.

"Wow~. One, that's what you get for groping girls, and two, you _STILL _didn't get her name right!" Inuyasha said smacking Miroku head. The dark haired boy held his head from the abuse he got from Inuyasha and then they both smirked at each other.

"So… Central?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yah, they're posters all over with our pictures," Inuyasha explained as both boys started to walk.

"They will probably start handing out rewards for our capture…" Miroku stated frowning. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. As they walked towards the exit of the village they stared at all the posters and Miroku noticed two pictured and walked up to them to get a closer look. He narrowed his eyes then widened them.

"Isn't this…?" He started before Inuyasha cut him off and dragged him away.

"No, it isn't."

**Three days later/Kag/San/Aya**

Kagome stretched an arm while another held the reins of her horse.

"Ugh.. are we there yet?" She whined. Ayame and Sango glared at her as they walked on each side of the horse.

"Shut up!" They roared.

"That's the 6th time you've asked that!" Sango yelled.

"And where and WHEN did you get that damn horse?" Ayame questioned. Kagome looked down and shrugged.

"Foouunnddd him…" Ayame gave her a weird look.

"You checked?" Kagome shook her head and stuck out her tongue with her eyes squeezed shut.

"I guessed!"

"Great you're a pervert, AND a theif! Did I mention runaway princess?" Kagome opened an eye and looked at her red headed friend, Sango sighed and glared at both of them.

"Kay, I think we're all getting cranky so let's get some rest for the night." She said sitting down against a tree. It's been three days since they left Haru Village and Sango noticed the royals were getting more and more desperate. Posters were everywhere, attached to animals like horses, even wild animals like a turtle or something, all over trees, posts, homes, and now they had people handing out fliers and wearing signs wherever they went. Everywhere you went you would see something and now there were even rewards for they're capture. 50, 000 yen.

Right now they were in the middle of a forest near central, only around half a day left until they reached the city, but the more Sango thought about it the worse the idea sounded. People are more selfish in the city and money means more to them than life! They're probably getting girls and guys to dress as the princess and prince so they can get the money. What cheats. They probably have their faces memorized so that just one glimpse at them and they would capture them, and not all people are fair. They could hold them hostage and threaten the Queens and Kings for even more money! Sango shivered at the thought. But if they kept a low enough profile and stayed in the dark maybe no one would even notice them? Sango shook her head. But they would probably keep they're hoods up the whole time and that's really sketchy… Sango started to get dizzy from all this thinking she was doing. She laid down on a futon she brought on their journey and closed her eyes.

What was going to happen the next day?

**What did y'all think? | Sorry it's a bit short but I need to get this done so I can get to my other stories T_T Might get one done when I can but no promises weekend gonna be away, so I'm tryin to get stuff done this week, sound good? Well I'm not gonna big you guys for long besides most people don't even read these things and I gotta get ready for my lil bros grad.**

**Bye bye pour now mon animauxs ;) !**


	9. Chapter 9

So, hopefully my readers don't hate me too much for waiting so long to update.. but here you go! Enjoy and I'm back :3 and I'll have a lot more to say at the end of the chapter but anyways let' s hurry up and get on with the story.

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and everything Rumiko Takahashi has wonderfully created._

* * *

**Last time (because I feel this is needed):**

_Right now they were in the middle of a forest near Central, only around half a day left until they reached the city, but the more Sango thought about it the worse the idea sounded. People are more selfish in the city and money means more to them than life! They're probably getting girls and guys to dress as the princess and prince so they can get the money. What cheats. They probably have their faces memorized so that just one glimpse at them and they would capture them, and not all people are fair. They could hold them hostage and threaten the Queens and Kings for even more money! Sango shivered at the thought. But if they kept a low enough profile and stayed in the dark maybe no one would even notice them? Sango shook her head. But they would probably keep they're hoods up the whole time and that's really sketchy… Sango started to get dizzy from all this thinking she was doing. She laid down on a futon she brought on their journey and closed her eyes._

_What was going to happen the next day?_

**Now:**

They could see Central come into view, it had it's wall of armour that surrounded the city, buildings and streets that climbed up and surrounded the indcredible castle of the human king and monarchy. They could almost see the trees in full bloom and people walking in crowds from stores in the main areas of the city. Hustling and bustling, full of innocent, greedy, mean, nice people of different kinds, and the usual vampire that would blend in perfectly among the humans.

Central was the ideal place to be in the human world, according to all the rumours. It was a flawless city, apart from some people who made the city not so flawless. But they were carefully exposed of to avoid the tarnishing of such a pure reputation. In Central the people lived normally, casually, happy. If something were to go wrong it could easily be fixed by the guards and everything would just carry on normally. Almost sounds too good to be true. A city that sounds like the gateway to happiness and freedom.

Too bad they never made it to Central.

Kagome, Sango and Ayame had been traveling for a countless number of days. Finally as the climbed up a hill, they could slowly start to see more and more of Central, their designation where their lives would hopefully be a little more easier.

"Ahh finally!" Kagome let out a huge smile and reached her hannds out to the sky. "I'm so sick of walking," she said as she started to stretch her arms.

Ayame and Sango looked at her as if she had just grown six heads. "You're on a fricking horse!" They exclaimed, shooting her in their heads for being as stupid as she is. "Seriously, I should just slap you," Sango hissed, reaching over to pinch Kagome in the leg, which caused her to let out a sqeal of pain. Sango only sighed exhaustingly and shook her head.

It was late afternoon and the sun was just starting to disappear into the horizon. They had left their camp late because of the hours they spent finding something to eat and fooling around in the forest. Sango and Kagome never got to hang around in a forest before with being stuck inside the castles in their respective realms. They found a lot of fasinating things and different entertaining things which only left Ayame to question what kind of lives they lead as princesses if they were this excited about being in a forest.

As the sky grew darker with streaks of pink and purple left from the sunset, they got closer to the large wall that protected the city, approuching it from the side because of the route they had taken.

Faintly, Kagome could see a moving figure from the distance they were at from the wall. She narrowed her eyes to try and see it better. Ayame and Sango glanced over at her and noticed that she was looking at something.

Sango immediatly turned her guard on. "What are you looking at?" She asked curiously.

Ayame glanced across at Sango for a moment, then shifted her eyes back to Kagome as she looked at something suspiciously.

Kagome pointed over at a spot along the wall, "there's something over there, along the wall," she answered as she stopped the horse, swung her leg over and slid off, along with her bag. She threw the bag over her head and shoulder then pulled it under her cloak, that she used the hood of to cover her head.

Ayame could barely see a thing, no matter how hard she squinted ewith her human vision.

Sango could see the faint shadow of a figure and saw that it was slowly climbing up the tall wall of the City. It was nearly 50 yards tall and to Sango it looked the the figure was floating up. She put up her hood and made her steps lighter.

Kagome noticed the actions of her friend and proceeded to the same. She held the reins of the horse and pushed it's neck to the side, in the direction of the entrance to the city and and gave it a small pat, letting go of the reins before the horse trotted away slowly. She gave a nod to Sango, who nodded back and they started walking over to the wall with high awareness on their surroundings.

Still trying to see what the others girls were seeing, Ayame looked over in surprise to see Kagome and Sango had already left her side. "O-oi.. wait up..!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

As the girls got closer they could start to see more and more figures, who were in fact people, but to what they were up to, they were completely ignorant of.

* * *

**Yes this is quite short for having waiting a long time but I have more rants about this story than anything and I don't have to time at the moment but the next chapter will have all the goods!**

**Anyways first thing I need to say is that in one of the chapters I said Ayame was also a vampire but . . I. AM. A. LIAR. Yeah no from the beginning of the story Ayame has been a human so a little correction on my stupid young self's part.**

**And yes it may seem that this story is going to become a bit more serious and all the romancy stuff is going to be on hold for a while to build up an actual decent plot. I will still include some of my little comic moments but for now sorry if that's not what you cam here for.**

**On the other side some of you are here for the vampire stuff so I will try to satisfy you with as much as I can *insert creepy winky face indicating that you have no idea what you just read in to* *insert evil laughter* *done with these thing now***

**I am also going to warn you that Kagome is going to be changing a bit, but you'll find it should work out. I guess in other words I'm going to portray Kagome with my way of thinking about things in a way, but better because I don't actually do anything.. I ever think about.. because I'm a coward...**

**NEXT POINT! So my story may end up a little more realistic than I intended when I first made this (haha wait I have no idea what I was thinking when I came up with this story) I don't even remember what genre this thing was supposed to be... Hm, it says Sci-fi... meh vampires.**

**Shit I'm ranting way too much. This is what I get for not updating for like.. 1.. or 2... years..**

**I probably won't update for another couple weeks because there is still 17 school days left and 4 exams before that *insert sarcastic "yyaaayyy!"***

**And one more things before I end this thing: Chemistry is a bitch. If you are an art student and you don't get along well with sciences or maths DON'T FUCKING TAKE IT IF YOU DON'T NEED IT. Especially if you're an insecure and introverted child like me (merp) koodos to people who actually get the things you learn in that class. Become a rocket scientist you smart little shits.**

**I feel like I just gave a going away speech. But I'm legit done now.**

**Bye.**


End file.
